Paperboard partitions of both one-piece and multiple-piece design have long been employed to divide the interior region of a rectangular box or container into a plurality of cells, which are usually of equal size but which could be of varying size if desired. Multiple-piece design partitions, particularly those which would attempt to utilize the cushioning characteristic of corrugated fiberboard, have generally required hand assembly and have not been susceptible to machine loading. One-piece design partitions have been developed which create a plurality of cells of equal dimension; however, such designs have not proved totally successful from the standpoint of providing a compartmented container which can be filled by automatic loading equipment.